Sweet Nothings
by dienny04
Summary: A simple house visit ends up with a fluffy conversation. MomoxAnn


**Sweet Nothings**

Author: dienny04

Summary: A simple house visit ends up with a fluffy conversation.

* * *

It was slightly raining.

Ann walked to Momo's house, holding an umbrella upon her.

As soon as she arrived, she reached to knock on the door.

The door opened.

"Oh, hi," Momo's mother greeted, a warm smile plastered on her lips.

"Good afternoon," she greeted, giving her a slight bow.

Momo's mother gave Ann a space to enter the house.

She told Ann to put her umbrella in a certain place she pointed.

"Does Takeshi know you're here?" his mother asked rather quietly.

Ann smiled and shook her head. "It's a surprise."

Mrs. Momoshiro let out a soft giggle.

"His room's upstairs," Mrs. Momoshiro informed. "Once you're up, turn right. The last room is his."

Ann gave her a slight bow, "Thank you."

As she was ascending the staircase, Momo's younger sister caught sight of her.

"Oni--" she was about to call Momo when Ann shook her head and placed a finger above her lips.

His younger sister nodded and stormed off to the left wing.

Ann walked softly to his room.

As soon as she was in front of his bedroom's door, she quietly creaked it open.

She found Momo on his bed, sleeping soundly.

He was probably taking his afternoon nap---and it's even raining, which means the cold breeze might have sent him to sleep.

She noticed that his window is slightly opened, causing some rain to enter his bedroom.

Ann proceeded to fully close the window and seal it shut.

She quietly sat on his bedside.

He was covered up in a plain white blanket, his head tilted on the left side of his pillow.

She raised her hand and caressed his right cheek.

Momo started flinching, slowly opening his eyes afterwards.

When he caught sight of Ann's smiling face, it took him a few seconds to register her face in his mind.

"Ann!" he exclaimed, instantly sitting up on his bed.

Ann giggled at the sight of Momo being startled.

"You were napping, huh?" she asked, staring at him.

Momo felt himself blushing a bit. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh just a few minutes," she replied.

He took a glimpse of her then he smiled.

"Why are you here?" he asked, still feeling embarrassed about the fact that she watched him sleeping.

"It's Sunday and I'm bored," she said. "I can't play Tennis with anyone, it's raining."

"Oh," Momo said.

Then Ann felt something on her feet.

When she checked it, she found a casette recorder.

She picked it up.

"What is it?" Momo asked, curious of what she found.

"A casette recorder," she said, holding the device.

Ann opened the recorder and found a tape inside.

"Is this blank?" she asked, showing him the casette tape.

"I think so..." he said. "Actually, I bought that tape to serve as a project but I ended up forgetting it at home and buying another one in school."

"You wasted money buying this tape," Ann slightly scolded.

But then Momo thought for a while, "No, I didn't."

Ann looked up at him, "Huh?"

Momo slid out of the covers and sat next to her.

"Let's just play with it," Momo suggested.

Ann looked at him, deciding whether to like the idea or not.

"Oh come on, please?" Momo asked.

She smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Ann put the tape back in and pressed the record and play button at once.

"Hi, I'm Ann Tachibana," she said, pointing the recorder a couple of inches from her mouth.

Then she shifted the direction to Momo's.

"Erm...I'm Momoshiro Takeshi but you can call me Momo," he said.

Ann returned the recorder's position to hers.

"Hmm...Do you love your girlfriend, Momoshiro-kun?" she joked, pointing the recorder to his position.

Momo laughed a bit.

"Of course I do," he replied, leaning down towards the recorder's receiver.

"Let's talk about Tennis," Ann said. "What school do you think is a challenge for Seigaku?"

Momo stroked his chin. "Rikkaidai?"

"How about Fudomine?" Ann asked, a playful smile on her lips.

"Fudomine...?" he asked. "I honestly admire Tachibana-san's leadership skills and the determination of the whole group...yeah and the pretty sister of Tachibana-san!"

Ann giggled and decided to put the recorder on Momo's bed, lying between the two of them.

She was getting tired of holding it up, but she's still aware that the two of them are recording.

"So, who in Rikkaidai challenges you most?" Ann asked.

"That sadistic Kirihara Akaya," Momo replied.

"I'm guessing that guy has a split personality," she said.

"That's what I'm guessing either," he agreed.

Ann sat back, her arms behind her, anchoring her sitting position.

"Momoshiro-kun," Ann said.

"Hm?" Momo asked.

"Next year, when your senpais leave, I'm pretty sure you'll be the next captain of Seigaku," she said.

Momo shifted his position into an indian-sit, still on his bed, careful not to touch the recorder.

"You think so?" he asked her.

"Although Kaido-kun might be a big competition for you," Ann said. "I still believe in your capabilities."

Momo smiled at her, reaching his hand to her cheek.

"Thanks for that," he said, eventually caressing her cheek.

Ann lied on Momo's bed, her arms spread across the bed.

Momo looked at her, "We're still recording."

Ann smiled at him, "What do you want to talk about now?"

Momo held the recorder up and pointed it a few inches from her mouth.

"What do you want to tell me right now?" he asked.

Still lying down in bed, she smiled up at him and spoke over at the recorder.

"Momoshiro-kun, I love you so much," she said sending Momoshiro's lips to creep into a smile.

He now pointed the recorder a few distance from his mouth.

"I love you too," he said.

Ann giggled and reached up to pinch his nose.

"I hope no one hears this except the both of us," Momo said.

Ann sat up and planted a kiss on Momo's cheek. "Don't worry. As long as you keep it in a safe place, only the two of us can hear this."

Momo grinned at Ann and gave her a peck on her lips, "Okay."

"Shall we stop recording?" Ann asked, clutching her arms around his neck.

"I don't think so," he replied.

"But what else would you want to record?" she asked curiously.

"Let's see..." Momo thought, trying to keep her from leaving.

The rain stopped and the sky was gradually lighting up.

"What can you say about your boyfriend's techniques?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

Ann looked up at him. "It uses offensive strength...very powerful but quite dangerous for a stubborn guy like you."

Momo looked down at her, cocking his brow. "Huh?"

"You have an injured foot yet you're still using your Dunk Smash!" Ann said quite concerned.

Momo laughed and decided to ask a more casual question.

"How's school?" he asked, pointing the recorder to her.

"I'm doing fine," she replied, her arms still clutching to him.

"Your worst subject?" he asked.

"English?" she replied. "How about you?"

"English too," he said. "But Echizen is so good at it."

Ann released her arms from him, knowing that Momo might be tired of her grip.

"Best subject?" she asked.

"Math," he proudly announced. "You?"

"That would be Japanese literature," she said. "It's really fun to write things."

Momo sighed, still thinking of a few questions.

"Food?" he asked.

"Every dish my brother cooks," she said. "He's good at it, you know."

"Mine would be burgers!" he said, half-joking and half-meaning it.

Ann giggled.

She checked her watch, "Oh, I need to go home."

Momo childishly pouted, "That's bad news."

Ann smiled up at him, "Don't worry, I'll be back."

"When?" Momo asked.

"When it rains again," Ann said.

Both of them giggled.

Momo kissed her tenderly but quickly pulled away.

"I forgot we're still recording," Momo said, finally pushing the stop button.

Both of them stood up.

Momo proceeded to his closet and hid the recorder inside.

"I'll be listening to this later," he said.

"I'll borrow that too, okay?" Ann said.

Both of them left the room, with Momo leading Ann to the door.

* * *

_Author's notes: Aww…I love this fic. Short but sweet. Please review._

_All my love, dienny04_


End file.
